monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Boss Monster Guides by Cyanninja
MH3 Blademaster Boss Monster Guide by Cyanninja Version History 0.0.0 12/05/10 Some Guides written (See list), Intro, contents, and credits done 0.0.1 12/05/10 Posted on Monsterhunter.wikia.com so I can write guides where ever there is a internet connection Introduction Firstly I want to say the reason I have compiled all the guides I have written together I'm fed up stripping my .txt apart to get everything I want to appear in each guide. I am updating frequently, so watch this space! This guide is my opinion on fighting the big ones in MH3. This is in no way the best way to do it, or the fastest, just what has worked for me. I used Great Swords for all fights but I'm not saying you should. If you feel that this guide is a little wrong in places e-mail me at Cyanninja@live.co.uk. It is not guaranteed in anyway shape or form to make it into my guide. Your super-strategy will make it in on my whim. This guide is not supposed to be a step by step instructions on how to kill the monster, It's not possible. What i'm telling you is basically an order to remove things, special equipment needed and nasty moves to avoid. Half the fun of monster hunter is you have to figure out the tactics on your own. I'm just giving you a large helping hand. As I said before, I used great swords for every monster here but the tactics that I use should apply to all Blade master weapons. I am in fact testing this using my friend, he uses lance, and so far my tactics work for him. General Guide on Fighting Boss Monsters *Come Prepared. Bring Additional Potions, Mega Potions, Whetstones, Paintballs, Cool and Hot Drinks, Food (stamina replenishers),Traps and Bombs (Large, Flash, Sonic or otherwise) If you need it in the fight bring it, because you might not be issued with enough it (sorry Coco). *Make sure you have the correct weapon and armour for the fight. Nothing worse than losing because 25% of your weapon damage is ineffective. More importantly make sure your gear is up to date as possible, you are not beating the lagiacrus in Loc lac. *By the way, to conform with MH wikia rules I will say what Great sword I used, this is my recommendation for Great sword users, other blademasters need to think about why I choose that weapon, and pick a suitable one (for example, if I say Ludroth Bone sword+ and you use SnS then you going to need something like Royal Claw) *Know your monster. Things have changed since MHF2/MHFU and even classics like the rathalos have been modernised. Just because they WERE a laughing stock doesn't mean they are any more. Plus I will be refering to specific moves in the guide WITHOUT explaining them. Use Monsterhunter.wikia.com to see what each attack is. *Kill or Capture? Make sure you know what you are doing and when to do it. I have lost too many capture quests because the trap was laid too early. Check Sub-quests. These can be the revival of lost causes while questing. Being reissued with more pots and food is a godsend at times. *Don't quit. Ever. even if you know you aren't going to beat it in the time doesn't mean you have lost. Subquests now mean you can get a consilation prize on difficult monsters. Don't listen to other people. Just because they can do Lagiacrus in under 5:00 minutes with a Switch Axe doesn't mean you have to OR it will work for you. Just use what you want to and adapt their strategy into your own. That includes my guide. :) *Use Cha-cha and other players as a distraction. Other players make healing, whetstoneing and eating easier, take the opportunity when the Boss monster is focused on them to replenish and restore yourself. *Blunt weapons aren't really accounted for in this guide, sorry hammer bros Monster List - Check table before selecting Guide This is what work I have completed so far, If i haven't reached your monster yet, I probably haven't fought it either. The Guides MH300 - Inventory Help As I don't really want to repeat my self each guide, I have added this section on what to bring on a hunt. What I bring does vary from fight to fight, here is a nice list for you. Always Bring -Potion x 10 -Mega Potion x 10 -Whetstone x 20 -Paintbomb x 99 (Just bring a few extra) Long Fights -Well-done Steak x 10 or -Mega Juice x 5 -Herbs x 10 -Blue Mushroom x 10 -Honey x 10 Capture Quest? -Book of Combo 1 & 2 -Shock Trap x 1 -Trap Tool x 2 -Thunderbug x 2 -Tranquiliser bombs x 8 Hot or Cold? -Cool or Hot drinks x 5 Plus Monster or Elder Dragon -Mega Armourskin x 3 -Mega Demondrug x 2 -Meal is necessary Status Effects -Bring Status removers if you don't think you will get enough in the blue box. MH301 - Great Jaggi & Great Baggi Rank: Very Low Gear: I did it naked, but I recommend either Leather and Chainmail Armour Set Weapon: can't quite remember what I used, but Iron sword+ or Bone Sword+ should suffice I know this is mean and you will all hate me for it but the only real tactic here is hit him. Hit him on the head if you can and clear the trash. I'm sorry but you can't get much easier than these two. The only difference between the two is the Great Baggi can spit a sleepy ball at you and has more health. He usually misses with the spit unless you deliberately stand still. They run away when they get hurt, and unlike previous games, they now can teleport from area to area using cave openings. Make sure you have him paintballed or you might spend 2-3 minutes looking for him, when you shouldn't really be. The only time these two are a problem is if you meet them whilest fighting something else, like a Barroth or Qurupeco. My advice to you then is to run. Fighting anything with trash around is difficult enough, let alone mildly clever trash that can actually hurt. MH302 - Qurupeco Rank: Low Gear: Leather Armour Set Weapon: again can't quite remember what i used, but Iron sword+ or Bone Sword+ should suffice Another one of those hit it untill it dies kinda scenarios, but with a twist. You need to aim for the beak mainly, but divert attention to the wing tips if you have the sub-quest to break it's flints. The reason for going at the beak is not only to break it but will mean you hit the inflated chest as it trys to start singing. Interrupting songs is very important as it will get you buffed and stop him from summoning more enemies. Sonic bombs are capable of interrupting songs as well. Occasionally the Qurupeco will puke green balls at you, these will reduce your fire resistance so avoid them if you can. The other thing to watch for is when his fire attacks, theses are the ones that actually do the damage. The one you can easily avoid is the multi-strike one. Before he starts he hits the flints together 3-4 times. At this point you need to get out from infront of him. He then begins to leap around bashing the flints together and doing fire damage, just keep moving an he will miss you. He an also bash his flints together and jump backwards dealing fire damage infront of him. To dodge this move you need lightning reactions, you'll have to roll away from him as he brings the flints up. The can also hover low and will attempt to spit, bite and claw you. The solution is just to run around abit. You can still him him and have enough time to escape. If you are ever hit with the fire you will also incur a debuff called Fireblight (only low level fireblight though) that deals you damage when you are stood still. You have two options, eat a firedouse berry or roll around, which will also eventually remove the fireblight. MH303 - Royal Ludroth Rank: Low Gear: Leather Armour Set works, but Qurupeco Armour Set would be better (of course) Weapon: Buster Sword+, Giant Jawblade (You kinda need green sharpness for this one) Possibly my second favourite new boss monster so far, as he is relatively easy. Shuffle your way to where he is and start fighting. If you are underwater the first thing you need to remove is his spongy mane, if you are on land you need to remove his tail. Why? It is easiest this way. Lets say he starts on land. Run round him, hit the tail, dodge his next attack, repeat. Couldn't be much easier. If he turns to face you let him do the attack and then go for the tail. The best opportunities to hit him is when he is spitting at you, cha-cha, spitting at the naked nub or when taunting and making birdy noises (he has no shout, lol). At these points his tail is pretty much still and you can get a few good slices in. What if he rolls? don't worry, unless you are stood higher up than the tail, in which case you might take some damage. Lets say this is the perfect fight and a few hits after removing the tail he runs to a body of water. Jump in with him and start attacking the mane. Approach him from the side, which will make him do this pathetic turning slash and then pause for a rediculous quantity of time. If you haven't figured it out, attack his main then. When he is finished pausing, now dodge his attack, and then come up to him sideways again if you can. If not, move until you are given the opportunity to. With the Main removed he can't puke on you any more and all thats left to break is his face, just avoid being hit and strike when you can. To be honest with you, you will probably break by accident this before the mane. Now this is the perfect fight, what if he doesn't go for a swim? Don't worry child, Cyan will show you the guiding light... If you have to break the mane on land, don't sweat it. All it requires is some careful timing and the volume up. Wait untill the time in which you would usually strike the tail and wander up to his head stand so that a single roll will get you clear of the head and attack him here. You might only get to hit him once or twice but it doesn't matter, surviving is more important. When his is ready to attack again you really need to start paying attention. if he shakes his sponge a little and makes a funny squelching noise, this is when you need to roll out past the head. He may not decide to roll, but you still need to be ready for it. If you have to break the tail underwater, don't sweat it. just swim round behind him and hit it. As easy as that. So why did you tell us to do that on land? Because it is even easier there, no messing around with that extra dimention. "Ah Cyan! his tail is throught the floor!" do not worry, it won't stay there just wait for him to move it a bit higher. This is the main reason to remove the tail on land. A few other quick points. His spit will give you the debuff waterblight, this doesn't seem too dangerous at first, your stamina bar flashes blue and your health is unchanged, so what is it doing? It's decreasing you stamina regeneration rate, meaning that after sprinting you get it back really slowly. This is dangerous when fighting any monster. On land he has a rolling lunge, which can incur heavy damage and is best avoided. MH304 - Barroth Rank: Low/Mid Gear: Jaggi Armour Set (Qurupeco and R.Ludroth are both better, but i'm lazy so I didn't get them) Weapon: Ludroth Bone sword+ is a must Ain't he cool looking? he's awesome, I want one. But thats not what you are interested in, you want to know how to beat him. If you are looking at this guide after a few failed attempts you undoubtly know how *bleep*ing fast he is. This is probably most peoples problem with him, not that he's actually heavily armoured or that he can throw mud that makes you waddle like a penguin. I know how to slow him down, or more importantly, speed you up. You'll notice before he charges or runs towards someone he does the most annoying turning backstep. This backstep is his greatest weakness and his greatest strength (believe it or not). Anyone that has played MH before knows that turning monsters are easy to hit. But monsters that step away from you and turned caused even me problems. There is nothing you can really do to stop the ballet turn, you just have to recognise this is when you need to start moving. When enraged he can charge very fast and if you are caught with your weapon out, you are about to be smashed. When he is finished an attack and you see him back step and face you, you should already have your weapon away. You are then given seconds to sprint/dive somewhere safe. Do not sprint/dive towards walls or objects that will stop you because they may not stop the Barroth. Contrary to this, actually fighting the Barroth is quite easy. Firstly, make sure you are always stood a tailwhip distance away. This distance means you have enough time to avoid attacks and plenty of time to get up close when you are on the offence. For the inital part of the fight you need to be stood at the tip of his tail whenever possible as you need to remove tail (anyone seeing a trend?). As soon the tail is removed you can stand closer to him safely. You basically get two moves that give you the opportunity to attack the tail, the Headbutt (not quite so risky) and the Doggy shake (risky). If the headbutt is directed at you, you probably won't be able to get to the tail in time but if the attack is directed at Cha-cha or the naked nub you'll get an excellent opportunity to get a few hits. For the doggy shake you need to be watching the grey boulders that are flying off his back while you slice at the tail. After a little while you notice the barroth buckle away from you "Yay! Tail off". No. You removed the layer of mud that was on the tail. After a little while longer of hitting the tail, it will eventually come off, even if he puts the mud back on. The second part of the fight varies, the barroth is now angry and as a result much stronger and faster. Now you need to make a big decision, do I want Barroth claws? The answer is probably Yes but for those that have said no I would read this bit anyway. In order to garantee getting Barroth claws in the reward you need to break the claws. Which strangely enough means hitting them. And also, stangely enough, the best opportunity to hit the claws is the backstep. This means you have to stand close, almost inside the barroth after his attack so when he backs off you can keep up. you take a single swing and then you get out of the way. his head will go down and he is ready to charge. If you aren't feeling this brave then you can still hit them when he is doing the doggie shake, or chasing you trying to do the headbutt. With the claws and tail broken you enter the final stage. Clean up. In this stage you need to remove the mud off everywhere. why? Kills the time really. Hit the legs until then mud come off, you need to do each leg individually and then the back, if you didn't get it when hitting the claws and finally the head. You will bounce off the head, which can in fact be broken but you'll need a blue or white sharp weapon to do it. If you clean him up and he isn't dead yet, go for the legs as they are quite soft. If he gets you with the mud, you walk round as if you are carrying something. The mud also gives you waterblight, something that is riculously dangerous when fighting the Barroth. Oh and don't get emotional if he gets muddy again, your hard work has not been undone. MH305 - Gobul Rank Low/Mid Gear: Jaggi Armour set (Ludroth, Qurupeco and Barroth are much better. Weapon: Buster Sword+, Giant Jawblade or better The first thing you should notice fighting him is even underwater he is slow. He turns on the spot and gives you plenty of time to get out of the way of his next attack. First Fight him underwater, you need to remove his lantern. The lantern on his head can stun you so get rid of it as soon as possible. The best opportunity to hit it is when he uses the "SUPER SCARY VACUUM BREATH" which, while we are talking about it, is very easy to dodge. If he disappears under the sand then watch the tell-tale moving sand to show you were he is. Try not to swim directly in front or above it. With the lantern removed I would recommend removing the tail, why? Because removing things always make fights easier for you. If you can get on land, now is the time to do so as the tail is easier to remove there than in the water as you don't need to worry about that silly extra dimension you have to travel in. Once on land hitting the tail becomes easy as he is slow and sluggish. The only attack you have to watch for is the tail whip. This move will paralyse you momentarily but is not really of much consequence. He rolls like the ...Royal Ludroth... does but if you are attacking the tail then he won't be able to hit you. He can be fished out using frogs in area 4 and this can be done as many times as necessary. Note that in order to fish him he must be in area 4, unaware of the hunter, and hiding in the water (if marked you will see a yellow shadow around area 4 but no pink dot). If he is in the water and you step out he usually won't follow you and forgets you were ever there, giving you the opportunity to fish him out. Now you have beaten his peripherals off you need to begin your battle to the death. I personally think that it is easier to do the rest of the fight back in his home territory. He's faster and has more moves but you can hit his soft underbelly with ease. At this point in the game, not enough weapons have green sharpness so the softer the flesh the better. I know what you are thinking...AHH HE HAS A SPIKEY ROLL ATTACK!! CYAN, WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THAT!!! I know I haven't said anything about it in the guide and I did it for a reason. Its nothing to worry about, you shouldn't ever be stood or be swimming next to it as there is nothing to hit there, if you are going to hit the side you might aswell hit the tail. You are also thinking about what to do if he goes spikey. I say ignore it, just don't attack his back, what it really is is additional armour that hurts back. Like the Roll if you are attacking the tail or head it is of to no consequence. Although if you do feel you have to attack his side if he rolls on you, you will get paralysed. To my knowledge he always goes to "sleep" in area 8 of Flooded Forest. He will teleport straight there using dig. He "sleeps" underwater, you need to find some mushroomy-looking fronds with lots of bubbles near by. It's fairly obvious really, so take this opportunity to get in some free hits. He is very dangerous in area 1 of the Flooded Forest as he is able to dig and leap out at you there. MH306 - Lagiacrus Rank: High Gear: Barroth Armour Set (If this is your first one you can't get much better armour that barroth) Weapon: Valkyrie Blade or equivilent is a must. I have fought this monster twice but I don't believe I have enough expertise to guide anyone else at the moment. Sorry. MH307 - New Rathian & New Rathalos Rank: Mid and Mid/High respectively Gear: Barroth Armour Set Weapon: Cataclysm Sword I stuck these ones together like the Great Jaggi and Baggi because they are both similar. I will go though both in general, techniques that work on both, and then go through them is detail. The Rathalos is much stronger than his sister and I recommend new hunters watch a video because they aren't as easy as they used to be. The first thing I want people to know is these two are NOW very tough. Fireballs deal a lot of damage. The Rathalos stuns if he hits with two concecutive attacks and both can now hover. always stand a tail swing distance from it, ensuring you get the opportunity to attack it. I also recommend running round it continuously, mean you can get to the tail quickly if you need to. If you haven't guessed yet the first thing I recommend doing is remove the tail, which sadly isn't as effective as it used to be. The best opportunity to hit it is when the los/ian is firing its flaming balls of Rath. You can get a good 2 hits in before he/she will turn towards you. You need to be able to roll as the Rath faces you, or you might get mown down. another opportunity is when he/she is hovering or landing, if you are quick you can get a hit on the tail, and then immediately roll to avoid his next attack. If you are lucky enough, you can get a hit or two after they tail spin, but this requires a lot of practice or directly after charge, which requires a lot of precision. DO NOT WASTE FLASH BOMBS ON REMOVING THE TAIL, IT ISN'T WORTH IT. Save them for a little later. Once the tail is removed its time to destroy the face. This is a bit harder than breaking the tail as now is the time to use the age old strategy, Turning. Turning is when you delibately force the monster to turn to face you so you get an extra milli second of attack time. strike once, roll sideways, repeat. It's difficult but its the only way you are going to complete the Rathalos/Rathian in a reasonable time. Other obvious times to attack the head is when he's/she's fireballin' (Approach from the side to avoid certain death) and if you see him/her "doing a Kut-ku". If you have the Flash bombs, now it the time to use them. Once your Rathalos/Rathian is 2/4 broke you have a choice. Break wings or not. It doesn't help you and only gets you Rath talons in the rewards so Naked nubs, focus your efforts on staying alive. For those that want Rath Talons your best opportunities are when the Los/Ian are spinning or breathing great balls of fire ( just wait for wings to come down, one hit, double roll). One last thing before I go into specifics, if your Rath is hovering then don't stop moving or watching them. You absolutely NEED to avoid the talon dive, this cannot be stressed enough. Being hit by the talon dive means you need to complete a minigame...OF CERTAIN DEATH. The Rathalos/Rathian will grip you with its feet and bite YOUR monster guts out for a period of time. You have to tap the dodge button and wiggle the control stick as fast as ****ing possible. Your health is deminishing fast, and it's only a matter of time before they jump off you and fireball you. You can hit a hovering wyvern, but it might leave you quite vulnerable. Rathian Specific Info You meet the Queen earlier in the quests than the King in the line of quests which means, lucky for you, she's a tad easier. She is the master of the land, which for you, is a very good thing. This means she fireballs more often than the Rathalos which translates to more hits, awesome. She has 3 unique moves, triple land fireball, Backflip and Double charge. I'm going to go through the latter first as it is the biggest change from MHF2. As you might as guessed the double charge means she sprints at you, turns, and charges again and all very quickly. That I'm aware of, she's able to do this because she doesn't fall over, like the Rathalos does. All you can do is move out of her way, no chance of attacking. Next, she has a backflip, it's changed slightly, but not enough to effect strategy. she pads backwards and then jumps into the air, swinging her tail underneath her, hitting what ever was directly infront of her. This move will poison you if you are hit, even if the tail is removed. What you need to do is run behind her, wait fo rthe tail to drop down low enough to hit and well... Have a tea party. Don't attack too many times, she is vulnerable but she can another backflip immediately after. Just mind yourself. Her strongest move is her triple fireball, which she only does on the ground. She spits a fire ball towards you, to your left and then to your right, get caught out and prepare to suffer. If you have been fighting the way I do and are stood in spitting distance of the Rathian, you should have no problem stepping out of the way of her majesty and cloating her here tail or head. A word of warning, standing too close to the Rathian's head whilest, trying to hit it will probably result in being burnt as you will might be hit by a spawning fireball. I would wait until its just finished fireballing and then hit twice, roll forwards. Rathalos Specific Info Bring Flash Bombs. No exceptions. The king of the skies is met later and as a result is much tougher than Rathian. he ground Fireballs less and is in the air more often, resulting in a longer fight. He has 2 unique moves, the triple air fireball and the double dive. The triple air fireball isn't much to worry about, there isn't much you can do but move out of the way. Just avoid being hit by the attack, it really hurts. His ability to hover is far greater which means he can use attacks that took the Rathian out of the air, and then stay in the air. I found this quite frustrating because of how much harder he was to hit. But this is why you have flash bombs. Chuck one of these babies where he is looking and watch him fall like a stone. Attack him appropriately and you'll find him just as easy as the Rathian. MH308 - Uragaan Rank: Mid Gear: Barroth Armour set (Rathian, Barioth, Lagiacrus...the list is endless...) Weapon: Cataclysm Sword Move a side Barroth! Your cousins in town and he is far more awesome than you'll ever be. The Uragaan's moves makes the Barroth's look like attempts to cuddle you. Ura is Faster, Stronger and more armoured than his cousin. Evolution. Sucks, don't it? When fighting this beast you will want additional Cool Drinks and Food, this is going to be a long fight. Your first plan of action is to remove his tail, don't worry, it can be removed with green sharpness. MH309 - Barioth MH310 - Gigginox MH311 - Agnaktor MH312 - Aoashira MH313 - Lhen Mohran MH314 - Ceadeus MH315 - Devilho MH316 - Alatreon MH317 - Jinouga Help Cyan! Welcome guys and gals of the wiki universe, if you know lots about using this site, please stay. Basically because I'n not so good with the whole forum thing I will post my questions and queries here, for you all to look at. Anyone know why I have to change the paragraphing every time I edit? Credits Copyright 2010 - Liam (Cyanninja) Jacobs This guide can only be posted on monsterhunter.wikia.com You think you know something i don't? e-mail Cyanninja@live.co.uk and if I put it in, you'll get a mention :) Comments